


We Just Try To Keep Those Secrets In A Lie

by matchingtattoos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Freelarry, IDontKnowHowToUseTags, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Songfic, edsheeransong, friends - Freeform, larrymoments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchingtattoos/pseuds/matchingtattoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journey through Harry and Louis' relationship </p>
<p>Inspired by Ed Sheeran's "Friends"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Just Try To Keep Those Secrets In A Lie

 

 

****

“Oops” “Hi”

“We met in the toilet”

“And I’d marry you, Harry. Because it rhymes”

“Where do you want to sit?” “Next to you”

“Chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash”

****

 

> **_"We're not, no we're not friends, nor have we ever been._ **

**_We just try to keep those secrets in a lie"_ **

****

“What do you mean we can’t sit next to each other? That’s bullshit!”

“The fans are becoming suspicious Louis. They think that you and Harry are together”

“That’s because we are!”

“A gay couple in a boyband doesn’t attract fans”

****

**_"And if they find out, will it all go wrong?_ **

**_And Heaven knows, no one wants it to."_ **

****

“Harry and I want to come out. The fans support us.”

“You’ll destroy the band’s reputation”

“Always in my heart @Harry_Styles. Yours Sincerely, Louis”

****

**_"So I could take the back road_ **

**_But your eyes will lead me straight back home._ **

**_And if you know me like I know you_ **

**_You should love me, you should know."_ **

****

“People genuinely think that Harry and I are in a relationship”

“I am in fact straight”

“Hows this , Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. I'm happy why can't you accept that.”

****

**_"Friends just sleep in another bed,_ **

**_And friends don't treat me like you do._ **

**_Well I know that there's a limit to everything,_ **

**_But my friends won't love me like you._ **

**_No, my friends won't love me like you."_ **

“Harry?”

“You called our relationship bullshit”

“I’m sorry, you know I had to”

“I’m so tired of this”

“Harry…”

“I’m gonna stay at Nick’s tonight”

****

**_"We're not friends, we could be anything._ **

**_If we try to keep those secrets safe._ **

**_No one will find out if it all went wrong._ **

**_They'll never know what we've been through."_ **

****

“I can’t do this anymore”

“Don’t say that”

“I’m tired of hiding, Louis! I just want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you in front of people. I want the world to know how much you mean to me, how much this relationship means to me.”

“The band isn’t ready”

“No Louis, _you’re_ not ready”

****

**_"So I could take the back road,_ **

**_But your eyes'll lead me straight back home._ **

**_And if you know me like I know you,_ **

**_You should love me, you should know."_ **

****

“They want me to go partying and take paparazzi walks”

“I’m so tired mum. Of everything.”

“No. He’s still not talking to me and I don’t blame him. We had a chance to come out you know, when Eleanor didn’t want to renew her contract we could’ve come out but I said no. I’m a coward.”

****

**_"Friends just sleep in another bed,_ **

**_And friends don't treat me like you do._ **

**_Well I know that there's a limit to everything,_ **

**_But my friends won't love me like you._ **

**_No, my friends won't love me like you."_ **

“Where are you going?”

“L.A”

“You’re always going to L.A”

“It’s better than staying here and watching you leave every night to go clubbing”

“I don’t have a choice!”

“That’s what you always say”

****

**_"But then again, if we're not friends,_ **

**_Someone else might love you too._ **

**_And then again, if we're not friends,_ **

**_There'd be nothing I could do, and that's why"_ **

****

“We should go on a date. I found this cute restaurant a few blocks down”

“I have plans today”

“Oh, well what about tomorrow”

“I’m going out with friends”

“What about the day af-”

“Louis, I need to go”

“Oh...okay. I love you, Harry”

“Bye”

****

**_"Friends should sleep in other beds._ **

**_And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do._ **

**_And I know that there's a limit to everything."_ **

****

_“Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles finally confirmed their relationship after years of speculation... and several matching tattoos”_

“I can’t believe your love declaration to me reached 7 million retweets on our anniversary”

“I love you, Harry Styles”

“That’s not my name”

“You’re really doing this right now?”

“......”

“I love you, Harry Styles-Tomlinson”

“I love you, Louis Tomlinson-Styles”

“You’re a dork”

“But I’m _your_ dork”

“Oh my god, _Harold”_

****

**_"But my friends won't love me like you._ **

**_No, my friends won't love me like you do._ **

**_Oh, my friends will never love me like you."_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! This is my first "fic" :D. Comment, like (whatever you wanna do lol)


End file.
